


FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Eleven - After The Kids Have Gone To Sleep

by Find Me In Pops (writemeourlovestory)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeourlovestory/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse… well except for all the parents filling the stockings.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019, Home for the HoliDale





	FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Eleven - After The Kids Have Gone To Sleep

**Prompt:** No. 5 - Person A dressing up as Santa and sneaking into the kids’ rooms to hang their stockings.

 **Ship(s):** Betty Cooper x Jughead Jones

 **Rating:** K

 **CW(s):** N/A

 **Reindeer Games** : Comet - Traditions

* * *

“Is Midge asleep?” Jughead asked Betty as she softly closed their daughter’s bedroom door, tiptoeing down the hallway to where her husband stood just outside their room.

“Yep, and Four is down for the count too.” She whispered, pulling the faux-beard up over his chin and gently slipping the elastic behind his ears. They had already piled the presents underneath the tree downstairs, now it was time to hang up the kids’ stockings.

Jughead was a very convincing Father Christmas. They had bought the costume for Midge’s first Christmas and although she, at six months old, would not have cared whether it was her father or Santa hanging the stocking on the end of her cot. Betty and Jughead had been excited for their first child’s Christmas. Both of their parents had always made Christmas so magical that being able to recreate it for their own children was one of the first things they had discussed when the pregnancy test turned out positive.

Running her hands down the fake pot-belly tucked underneath his shirt, she smiled fondly at the memories of Jughead whispering to her pregnant tummy, telling it all of the wonderful things that they would do for Midge’s first Christmas. And then, once she was born, Jughead had laid the mince pie and whiskey down on the hearth, sprinkled the reindeer food over the path, and hung up her stocking on the mantle, all whilst balancing Midge on his hip. It wasn’t expected, but Jug had been the most enthusiastic every Christmas since, and the sight never failed to make Betty’s heart burst with love and adoration for her little family.

“Can you grab my hat?” Jughead was still trying to tighten his belt in an attempt to prevent the oversized trousers falling around his ankles. Betty grabbed the Santa hat from the bedside table and carefully pulled it over his hair, hiding the black locks from view. Then she pressed a kiss to his nose before going to find his black work-man’s boots.

“Now the final touch.” Jughead handed her a tube of lipstick for the tradition they had started accidentally three years ago but Jughead made sure that it was repeated each Christmas since. Betty coloured her lips red before pressing a firm kiss to his cheek, making sure to leave a print.

“Perfect.” He approved, double checking his get-up in the mirror on his way out of the room.

Cautious not to tip the gifts out, Betty picked up the two stockings and followed her husband out into the hall. Jughead entered both of their kids’ rooms in turn, hanging the stockings on the small hooks they had added onto their bed frames.

He intentionally treaded heavily and pretended to be oblivious to Four’s peaking eyes over the top of bunk, even adding a jolly ‘Ho, Ho, Ho’ as he left.


End file.
